pteadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Toxicia
Toxicia is a world which consists of many swampy lands, and became the new home of Henrietta Spooner after she cast herself out of society for reasons as of yet unknown. History When this world was originally formed, it was originally similar like Earth, being ruled by prehistoric creatures, experiencing natural events and mass extinctions. However, most of these mass extinctions were caused by volcanic eruptions, the massive amounts of pyroclastic flows and poisons of which killed off many wildlife. Then during the end of the Cretaceous Period, the planet experienced a large massive event called the Global Poisoning, resulting from mass volcanic eruptions which pumped loads of poisons across the globe, causing global warming, acid rain, poisonous air, and lava burning across the landscape. Though when the chaos settled, the climate change allowed the planet to absorb the poisons both in the soil and sky, and the lava had burned up the toxins in the air, leaving the world as it is today, resulting in a poison-free atmosphere and chemical-rich soil. The melting ice that resulted from the event then turned the planet from a prehistoric landscape into a swampy rainforest world. The volcanic event had spewed so much of the planet's lava and materials, it left the volcanoes weakened and void of lava for millions of years, with some becoming extinct. Though the last one recorded was Mt. Karina, which wasn't that devastating to some. Animals that lived here developed an Amish society where they felt that they should steer clear of any technological advancements, since rumors have told that such things would mean death to the environment in certain ways. Though they have discovered advancements such as tools and a few others, they preferred a non-technological age. Certain other-worldly settlers even decided to live here, as well as a few unknown tribes making history. Things changed rather quickly when research stations were being built in open areas around the planet. The local villagers had begun to protest about this unauthorized habitation, so the scientists had agreed to build their stations somewhere far away from the villages, and try to keep as much of the environment clean as possible. Their attempts ultimately ended up in failure due to a lack of renewable power, and as a result, this left the villagers to hate technology even more, especially when they saw how unethical experiments were being devised in the stations such as genetic experiments. Though these stations would be running for over 30 years, the villagers finally snapped and protested even more when some of their citizens were being poisoned by the polluted waters and air. When word reached the High Council about this problem, they ordered that all stations be shut down immediately. Thus the stations were now abandoned. Although the problem had been resolved, some people of the villages were starting to express interest in the stations' technology, especially by the look and capabilities they had. Yet even though the stations were made strict areas, more people began looting the stations for the technology, and started applying them in their daily lives. After over 5 short years, about 31% of Toxician society began using technology, which sparked a few prejudices against the other people. Fearing that this would cause a massive conflict, the leaders of all villages decreed that the best thing to do is to let people be free to choose what they want with their society. So a law was created that no person should be judged for daily appliances. Locations (Coming soon...) Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Reintroduced Worlds Category:Unfinished Pages